The New High Tyto
by Soren2526
Summary: What if instead of Kludd becoming Metal Beak, Soren did? In this tale, we will find out.    Based on a mix of the books and the movie
1. Chapter 1

The new High Tyto

Ch. 1

As Soren was carried into the depths of the St. Aegeolis canyons, he saw other owls doing training. His sense of purpose florished. He knew that he wanted to lead this group called the Pure Ones to new highs. So, he let Gylfie be moonblinked and become a picker and went to train under Nyra.  
>"Now is the time to prove yourselves as worthy to the Empire. Whomever flys the highest advances to the next level of training." Nyra told the recruits.<br>Soren spread his wings and took off. He and a Masked Owl were tied for the lead, with the Masked Owl starting to win.  
>'I won't let her win! I want to train solo with Nyra!' Soren thought.<br>He pumped his wings harder and gained more altitude. Soon, he was almost brushing the roof of the cavern.

"Good! Good! Now, I'll tell you who is advancing."

Soren waited to hear his name in anticipation.

"Blaire, Crag, you two will train under Stryker."

Soren waited.

"Hengen, Eyja, you will train under Wortmore."

'Patience, Soren. Patience.' He told himself.

"And last but not least, Soren will train under me."

"Is that wise, General Mam?" Stryker asked.

"You dare question my judgement? He has proven himself to be a fine Tyto, maybe even next in line to be High Tyto." Nyra snapped.

"No, ma'am!" All of the soldiers replied in unison. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Soren's training began immediately. He was first brainwashed to get rid of any other notions that were in his young mind. Then, to symbolize his importance, he was to have his feathers dyed. He chose to have his primaries dyed blood red, secondaries dyed a brighter shade of red, and the rest of his body white. The tips of his tail feathers were dyed the same blood red as his primaries. Soren's guzzard quivered in anticipation for when he was to see his reflection. He looked like the most pure Tyto specimen in the world aside from Nyra. He was feared by all.

"Time for your first lesson. There's a Northern Saw-whet who works as a slipgizzle for us. We need you to kill him."

"At once, General Mam. But I have no battle claws. How will I be able to kill him?"

"We'll get you a pair. Captain, take this young lieutenant to go see the Rogue smith Gwyndor."

"At once, General Mam."

And with that, Soren and the captain flew off towards the Silverveil border where Gwyndor's forge was.

"Gwyndor, I know you're in there. Come out. You have a customer." The captain shouted.

Gwyndor was a Masked Owl, not that impressive in size, but still well built and strong from handling the tools of a blacksmith for eons.

"What does the High Tyto want this time?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's Nyra who is asking and she is requesting that you make a high quality set of battle claws for this young lieutenant. " The captain replied gruffly.

"Alright, let me get started."

He worked theough the night, the day, and the next night. When he was done, the claws that he had created were exquisite. Beautifully balanced, lightweight, but strong and able to take and give massive damage. Perfect, to put it simply.

"Are the claws finished, Gwyndor?"

"Yes, they are. The lieutenant will love them like his own mother. "

"Soren, come here. Try these on and see how they are."

Soren slipped his left foot into the port claw and his right into the starboard claw. Spreading his wings, he took off and was amazed at the lightness of the claws.

"Perfect. Perfect for the new High Tyto, in fact." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Soren returned to the canyonlands alone. He had sent off the captain on an errand. Now was his chance. He swooped up to the High Tyto's hollow and landed just outside. The High Tyto was asleep and didn't hear him land. A step inside and still not awake. Soren walked right up to him and tapped the High Tyto on the wing.

"Huh? Who's there? Oh, it's you, Soren. Welcome to my hollow." The High Tyto stammered.

"I've got to show you something." Soren told him.

"What?"

"Follow me." Soren replied while thinking about how weird it was that he was ordering the High Tyto around.

As Soren and the High Tyto flew towards the Great Horned Peaks, an odd conversation took place.

"Why are you taking me here? Nyra's waiting for me as well as the Pure Guard. I need to make a speech for them."

"I'm taking you here because I have ambition. I need to kill you."

"Fine then. A battle to the death will happen tomorrow night at midnight. If I win, then I stay as High Tyto. If you win, then Nyra is your mate and you lead the Union."

"Agreed. Midnight tomorrow night." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The night arrived and Soren strapped on his battle claws in preparation of the fight. Nyra walked up to him.

"What are you doing? We need to train today."

"I am training. Battle training. I challenged the High Tyto to a duel and whoever wins is the new High Tyto."

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU REALIZE THAT HE'S MY MATE AND I PLAN ON HAVING EGGS WITH HIM?"

"Yea, I do realize that, but I'm going to win. How long has it been since the High Tyto has fought? Three, almost four years? He'll be out of practice."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5  
>The night of the duel had arrived. Soren's gizzard was trembling with excitment as well as anticipation of killing his first owl. He flexed his battle clawed-feet impatiently. Nyra saw him and flew over.<p>

"You know, if you win, you'll become the youngest leader in the history of the Union."

"I do know that, which is why I'm going to win this."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, your Pureness."

And with that, Soren took off and flew to the largest open area. Then, at precisely midnight, the High Tyto flew in and landed. His battle claws were massive and made Soren's look like splinters of metal compared to those claws. Nyra flew between them and said a few words.

"The winner of this duel will not only be the High Tyto, but will be allowed to take me as a mate. Rules are simple. Fight to the death, no surrender, and most importantly, win. Now, FIGHT!"

Soren spread his wings and attacked first, screeching in frustration at how the High Tyto sidestepped him and hitting his wing. Pain surged through the cuts, but Soren fought through it. The High Tyto was attacking now, diving down to strike from 6 o'clock high, the perfect position. Soren abruptly looped around and climbed, battle claws at the ready. He quickly banked left, then right, to throw off the High Tyto's aim. Suddenly, searing pain came from his face. His left eye and part of his beak had been damaged and were now useless. With blood streaming down his face, Soren dove and with his clawed feet extended, stabbed the unsuspecting High Tyto in the back. He had won, but at a horrible price. His left eye was beyond saving, but a new beak could be made. A Rogue smith was called on and he was forced to make the new beak for Soren on the threat of death for him and his family. Combined with a new helmet to cover his scars and missing beak, Soren took on a new name. He wasn't just the High Tyto. He was Metal Beak. Soon to be the most feared owl in the entire world.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
>(Kludd's view)<p>

I flew faster and faster across the ocean. I needed to get away from the wretched hollow in Tyto Forest. The Tree had to be around here somewhere, I reasoned. It's in the middle of a frinking ocean, for Glaux's sake. How hard can it be? Well, as I found out, it was very hard. I had only been flying for about a moon cycle, so I had almost no experience in rough weather. But, I made it. I collapsed unconcious on the shores of the largest tree I had ever seen. When I came to, I was being tended by a kindhearted Short-Eared Owl named Matron as well as a couple of nest-maid snakes.

"Where am I?" I asked, knowing fully where I was.

"You're in the infirmary at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, dear. You've been unconcious for over a week!" She replied.

"A week? That long? What happened when I was out?"

"The Pure Ones have made new claims in territory. They want to control all of the owl kingdoms. In fact, and I shouldn't tell you this, but I heard from one of our slipgizzles that they're going to lay siege on our beloved Tree. Oh, Glaux."

"The Pure Ones? Who are they?"

"The Pure Ones are a group that believes that only Tytos, specifically Barn Owls, are true owls and everyone else should either die or be enslaved. They're the most evil organization on Earth, led by Metal Beak and his mate, Nyra."

"This can't be good."

_Soren, now known as Metal Beak, led the Pure Ones in a series of battles against the Guardians. He didn't die, but Nyra was killed in the last defeat of the Pure Ones in the canyonlands. She had laid an egg about a moon cycle ago and it hatched after the battle. Soren named the female chick Sarissa, a Northern Kingdoms name. She rejected the Pure Ones before her Special ceremony and fled to the Tree, where she found a place in the weather and colliering chaws. _


End file.
